


A Carriage Ride

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising, Smut, post-pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "We don't have time for this, Ancel. We'll be at the palace soon, and--" Berenger's voice dissolved into a breathy gasp when Ancel's fingers slid against the laces at the front of his trousers, finding him hard and wanting.A pretty smirk crossing his face, Ancel asked, "Is this for me?"





	A Carriage Ride

"We really don't have time for this. We're nearly there."

"So?" Ancel slid down to rest his knees on the carriage floor. "As tense as you are, you could use it, don't you think?"

"I don't--" Berenger's voice dissolved into a breathy gasp when Ancel's fingers slid against the laces at the front of his trousers, finding him hard and wanting.

A pretty smirk crossing his face, Ancel asked, " _Is this for me_?"

Berenger couldn't manage a reply.

Ancel's smile was wicked as he went to work at the ties, making quick work of them and pulling Berenger's cock out with an impatient tug. " _Look at you_." He leaned in to nuzzle at the inside of Berenger's thigh, warm breath causing Berenger to twitch deliciously. "How long have you been this hard?"

"Does it matter?" Berenger gently threaded his fingers into Ancel's hair.

A quick glance up and Ancel took the entirety of Berenger's cock into his mouth in one smooth, practiced slide.

Above him, Berenger hissed. Though he was still quiet and still liked to hold himself back a bit when it came to sex, Ancel was immensely pleased with Berenger's progress.

He pulled back so that the tip of Berenger's cock rested softly against his lower lip. "You can fuck my face, if you want."

Of course, Berenger didn't. He _did_ roll his hips, though, slow and gentle, and Ancel shivered when the tip hit the back of his throat. He placed a hand at Berenger's inner thigh, the other between his own knees, achoring himself to the floor. He was half-hard, but he could easily reign himself in once they arrived at the new palace. Pulling off Berenger's cock with a wet _pop_ , working the shaft with his hand, Ancel murmured, "Do you think King Damen will remember me?"

"I'm sure he does." There was something warm and soft in Berenger's voice that sent a pretty flush creeping over Ancel's cheeks. "Who could forget you?"

To keep himself from saying anything sappy, Ancel dropped his head to suckle at the tip of Berenger's cock as his hand slid over the shaft, and Berenger quickly fell apart under him. Licking white from his lips as Berenger came down, Ancel asked, "Feeling better?"

To his surprise, Berenger reached down to grasp at the back of his neck, pulling him up for a kiss. Against Ancel's lips, Berenger asked, "Would you be opposed to taking the long way to the palace?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I must mention that I go by [aiimeriic](http://aiimeriic.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
